User talk:Christopher12
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Christopher12! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi Hello, how are you? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) PS Reply on my talk by clicking "Get To Know Me!" and then Add a New Message to leave me a new message! Yep Yes, I can tell you how to get a good signature! Just ask! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) PS Do you edit any other wiki's? Wiki's What wiki's did you edit? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sig So I can make you signature please fill out this questionnaire and return it on my user talk! 2 Favorite Colours - Gender - Play Club Penguin - 3rd Favorite Colour - Time Zone and Country - [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 14:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) PS Your signature will be ready in about 1 day! =) Hello! Welcome to the wiki! :D I'm Hal Homsar Solo, a rollback on this wiki! If you want to talk to me, or if you need any help around this wiki, just click on "Lemme tell ya," on my signature! See you around! -- Heylo! Hi! Welcome to the CPW, the best site to get all-around info about Club Penguin. My name is York, I'm a girl who joined here in November 2008, but I quit in July 2009. I stayed away for 3 months, I just returned now. I am a former rollback, I got demoted after I quit. I am an okay editor.. you have any problems, you can ask me if you want to, but the best place to turn for help is the b-crats. I love meeting new friends here, and I am a bit of a jokester, I have an attitude when I get mad, sorreh, and I'm very tomboyish... just a little info lol. Hope you have fun here! --Yorkay The Porkay 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: We aslready have a page that lists them, but feel free to edit it! Click Here to see them. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) GUILTY GUILTY!!! I'll have you know I'm innocent I made my post BEFORE Sea... just for calling me a liar I will NOT make your signature! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 06:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm The thing is, all non member igloos are exactly the same. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Here you go! Your new sig! The code is: ---- Chris Talk to 12 ---- and it equals: Chris Talk to 12 Copy the code above and paste it to your prefrences, where it says signature. Then click this little box that says custom signature, and press save. Enjoy! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo''']] Soysauce shrimp 21:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Varitive Fak is a way to get past fipters and bans, Fak = the word that ryms with buck. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Delivery! Hi! Your Orange Puffle has been delivered. You may now put your puffle on your page. --Spongebobrocks09 You want to chat 2010? 02:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC)